Heart To Heart
by RinZiTao
Summary: Males buat summary, langsung dibaca aja udah. ini fic debut aku,,,
1. Chapter 1

**Heart To Heart**

**Author : Rinzi Tao**

**Pair : KRISTAO / TAORIS / FANTAO**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan – Huang Zi Tao**

**Other : Exo Member as Cameo **

**Genre : Romance, Angst + Humor, Death Chara**

**Lengh : Twoshot**

**Note : FF ini Rate-nya T to the M. GS untuk Uke-nya. Sebenernya aku gak tau ini angst ato gak, soalnya lebih banyak mengarah ke humor kayaknya #DiSambit. Gak tau juga angst itu modelnya gimana #DiGampar. Tapi yaudah sih ya, udah jadi ini, tinggal dibaca aja. Gak mau baca juga gak papa #TelenReaderSatu-satu -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Kenapa cinta datang kepada orang yang tepat, tetapi pada saat yang salah"_

_"__Entahlah, tapi aku tidak menyesal telah mengenal dan mencintaimu"_

::Rinzi Tao Present::

.

.

.

*Happy Reading*

.

_Mama bilang, cinta itu seperti menunggu bus._

_Kadang yang datang bukanlah yang selalu kita harapkan._

_Dan saat yang kau harapkan datang._

_Ada saja rintangan yang menghalanginya._

Lorong Rumah Sakit ternama di Negeri ginseng itu masih terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa pasien dan pesawat saja yang terlihat berlalu lalang. Wajar saja, karena waktu juga masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Yifan berjalan melewati lorong sepi, tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil persegi berwarna biru laut dengan hiasan pita merah muda dibagian atasnya. Sangat manis.

Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman bahagia. Pasalnya hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia baginya. Ia akan melamar seseorang yang telah dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya, seseorang yang telah memberi warna indah di hidupnya.

"Selamat pagi Dok," sapa salah satu pasien yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kakimu sudah mulai terasa membaik?" Yifan jongkok didepan anak berumur sembilan tahun itu sambil mengelus kaki sebelah kanannya yang terbungkus oleh perban.

"Dokter tidak lihat, bahkan menggerakkannya saja aku belum bisa," Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Yifan terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu betul sifat anak yang ada di hadapannya ini. Anak pendiam –tidak akan berbicara kepada orang asing, cengeng dan sangat sangat manja. Dia hanya terkilir ketika jatuh dari sepeda dua hari yang lalu tetapi dokter harus menjaganya selayaknya orang yang sedang sekarat. Untung saja yang menanganinya adalah Yixing, dokter yang sangat sabar terhadap pasien.

"Lain kali jangan main sepeda jika tidak ada yang menemani, ya. Kakimu akan sembuh dalam dua hari ini jika kau tidak membantah perintah Dokter Yixing, Ok." Yifan mengusak lembut rambut halus Kyungsoo. Kemudian berdiri dan kembali kepada tujuan awalnya.

Senyum itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Hanya tinggal satu belokan lagi ia akan sampai diruangan kekasihnya. Ia tidak sabar ingin segera berjumpa dengan orang terkasih itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi-

Deg

Sakit.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat tidak diharapkannya. Seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas, jari-jari indah itu terasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban.

Srtak

Benda kebahagiaan itu jatuh yaring ketika bersentuhan dengan ubin. Mengagetkan dua mahkluk yang sedang asik memagut kasih mesra di hadapannya. Di depan matanya.

"Yifan," lirihan itu sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh Yifan karena jarak mereka.

Yifan berjalan menghampiri, "Siapa dia, Luhan?" ucapnya dingin.

"Yifan.." Luhan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku Sehun, tunangan Luhan," pria maskulin itu menyodorkan tangannya kepada Yifan. "Kau pasti Yifan ,kan. Luhan sering menceritakanmu padaku. Basok lusa kami akan menikah, kuharap kau bisa datang."

Pemuda itu –Sehun tersenyum sangat menawan, hingga Yifan ingin muntah melihatnya. Tidak tahukah dia Luhan itu kekasihnya. Oh, Yifan merasa orang paling bodoh di dunia ini, bisa-bisanya ia terjerat oleh pesona busuk Luhan.

"Selamat, tapi aku tidak janji. Pasienku sangat banyak, kau tahu 'kan." Yifan menjabat tangan Sehun, mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya sangat hancur.

"Luhan, aku harus pergi." Sehun mengecup mesra kening Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam. Yifan mengepalkan tangannya erat, tidak tahan melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depan matanya.

"Aku pergi dulu," Sehun berpamitan kepada mereka.

Yifan tidak menghiraukan kepergian Sehun, matanya fokus menatap gadis yang selama ini menjadi pujaannya.

"Kurasa kita harus bicara, Lu" Yifan menarik Luhan untuk masuk keruangan kerja Luhan.

Tapi Luhan segera menepisnya, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, aku sudah memilihnya, Yifan. Lusa, aku akan menikah dengannya. Aku akan menjadi miliknya selamanya. Aku sangat mencintainya,"

Sakit. Sangat menyakitkan. Luka itu seperti di siram oleh cairan asam, perih. Yifan tidak sanggup lagi menahannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Lu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi." Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa Luhan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yifan. Ia tidak tahan lagi, mungkin jika lima detik saja ia masih dihadapan Yifan, cairan bening itu akan lolos dari mata indahnya. Tidak, ia tidak menginginkan Yifan melihat air matanya.

Yifan bersiap mengejar Luhan, tetapi niat itu hilang ketika matanya menangkap keributan yang disebabkan oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang berlari mengejar troli dengan seorang gadis terbaring diatasnya. Orang-orang itu semuanya membawa kamera dan alat-alat rekam lainnya. Wartawan kah?

Yifan menghampiri Chanyeol –Dokter spesialis mata yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi tadi mereka mengatakan dia artis papan atas." Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya.

"Pantas saja banyak paparazzi yang mengikuti. Tapi siapa? Kim Xiumin, Jun Jihyun, Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao, atau Park Sinhye?"

Chanyeol memasang tampang bodohnya, bagaimana tidak, kawan seperjuangannya ini hafal nama-nama artis terkenal yang sering muncul di layar televisi. Apakah dia maniak drama?

"Kenapa?" Yifan heran melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Tidak," Chanyeol sadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa kita harus segera bekerja,"

Kedua pria jangkung itupun melangkah pergi menuju ruang kerja masing-masing.

.

.

.

Brak

Yifan terkejut. Suho –Dokter spesialis otak tiba-tiba saja masuk dan membanting semua berkasnya. Bersungut-sungut tidak jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" Yifan yang merasa terusik kenyamanannya, bertanya perihal keributan akibat ulah Suho.

"Dia kira dia siapa, dasar mahkluk sombong, sialaaaann," teriak Suho frustasi.

"Hei hei, kau kenapa. Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Yifan, kau tahu 'kan pasien yang masuk kamar VVIP kemarin pagi?"

"Artis itu?" tanya Yifan untuk memperjelas.

Suho mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahan lagi mengurusnya. Bayangkan saja, belum lima jam dia dirawat kemarin, dia sudah berani menumpahkan makanannya di hadapanku. Kemudian malamnya, dia berani meneriaki ku dengan kata-kata kasar. Dan tadi pagi, dia membanting pintu toilet lagi-lagi dihadapanku, untung saja jantungku kuat, kalau tidak." Suho menghela nafas. "Dan parahnya, tadi dia menamparku hanya karena tidak sengaja menyentuh dadanya ketika akan menaikkan selimutnya saat dia tidur. Lihat ini," Suho menunjuk pipi kirinya yang penuh dengan cap lima jari.

"Lalu, rencanamu?"

"Aku memintamu untuk menggantikan ku,"

"Jangan harap, aku tidak akan mengurusnya. Suruh saja Jongin, anak baru itu 'kan satu aliran juga dengan kita,"

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Dokter kepala, dan dia menyetujuinya,"

"APA.."

.

.

.

Yifan menghela nafas berat saat melihat tanggal yang tertera pada kalender kecil yang ada dimejanya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan. Ingin menangis rasanya, tapi dia harus tetap menerimanya, karena alasan Luhan cukup masuk akal. Itu adalah permintaan mutlak dari orang tuanya, mau tidak mau Luhan harus menurutinya. Dan Yifan, dia harus rela dan merana ditinggal oleh orang yang selama ini ada disampingnya.

Srak

Yifan menatap botol kecil yang berisi berbutir-butir obat. Yifan tersenyum, botol itu adalah botol yang nyaris mendarat di wajah tampannya jika ia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus.

"Sepertinya pagi ini, pagi yang bagus untuk mengganggu tidurmu mahkluk keras kepala,"

.

Krieet

Yifan perlahan-lahan membuka pintu, dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan keributan. Dilihatnya sosok manis itu masih terlelap. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat papan kecil yang dilengketkan ditempat tidurnya.

**Huang Zi Tao**

**20 Tahun**

**Panda Sombong**

Panda sombong. Itu adalah tulisan tangan Yifan.

Yifan melangkah mendekati jendela, perlahan-lahan ia gerakkan tangannya untuk menarik tirai berwarna cream itu. Berhasil, sinar sang surya perlahan-lahan masuk menerangi wajah cantik mahkluk yang berbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Yifan menikmati pemandangan itu, wajahnya sangat nyaman, bulu mata lentiknya, pipi chuby nya, lengkungan unik bibirnya. Yifan terpesona, untuk sesaat ia melupakan sakit yang mendera hatinya.

Sraakkk

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tutup tirainya. Aku masih ingin tidur," Zitao berteriak marah ketika tidurnya terganggu oleh silaunya sinar matahari pagi. Dia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Zitao. Sekarang saatnya bangun dan beraktifitas,"

"Aktifitas apa. Aku dirawat sini untuk istirahat."

"Memang. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau terkena penyakit kangker, bukan cacat." Yifan menarik paksa selimut yang dikenakan Zitao.

"Aisshhh, aku sangat membencimu, Dokter," rutuk Zitao.

"Terima kasih,"

"Kyaaa.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Zitao berteriak meronta saat Yifan mengangkatnya dari tempatnya berbaring kemudian memindahkannya ke kursi roda.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan sebentar."

Lalu yifan mendorongnya keluar kamar menuju lift. Kamar rawat Zitao berada dilantai tiga, jadi harus harus turun dulu untuk membawa Zitao ketaman belakang rumah sakit. Disitu udaranya sangat segar, sangat nyaman untuk menenangkan fikiran.

Yifan berjalan mendorong Zitao untuk mengelilingi taman, kemudian berhenti disalah satu kursi kosong dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Dia memposisikan kursi roda Zitao menghadap dengan kursi taman, sementara dia sendiri duduk dikursi tersebut dan berhadapan dengan Zitao.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa aku masih pantas untuk berdoa,"

Yifan menatap wajah sendu Zitao, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak lihat kondisiku saat ini, mungkin sebentar lagi Tuhan akan memanggilku, dan apa pantas jika aku masih berharap dan berdoa pada-Nya?"

Yifan menghela nafasnya, "Setiap orang pasti pernah merasa putus asa dalam hidupnya, dulu waktu ayahku meninggal kupikir aku tidak akan sanggup. Tapi aku ingat, masih ada ibu yang membutuhkanku." Lagi-lagi Yifan menghela nafasnya, "Aku juga pernah kehilangan cinta."

Zitao mendorong maju kursi rodanya, untuk lebih dekat dengan Yifan, menatap lekat tepat di kembar onixnya.

"Tapi hidup harus terus berlanjutkan, kan."

Yifan menatap Zitao yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dan memain-mainkan jemari kakinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa memiliki kenyataan yang pahit yang sama dengan gadis panda ini. Sangat jelas terlihat ketertarikannya terhadap cerita cinta ketika Yifan mengucapkan bahwa ia juga pernah kehilangan cintanya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup jalan-jalannya. Sekarang bolehkah aku kembali kekamarku?" keheningan itu pecah oleh suara lembut Zitao.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar rawat di kelas VVIP itu terbuka memunculkan sosok Dokter muda yang tampan.

"Yifan, kau pasti sudah kenal dengan Nyonya Huang, kan," seru Chen –Dokter kepala ketika Yifan sudah berada didekatnya.

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya dan membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Nyonya Huang –Mama Zitao. Yifan mengenalnya seminggu yang lalu saat ia menjenguk Zitao. Tidak terasa sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya ia merawat Zitao.

"Hari ini, Zitao akan pulang. Tapi melihat kondisinya, ia memerlukan berobat jalan." Terang Dokter Chen. Yifan menatap Zitao yang ternyata juga menatapnya. "Karena kau memiliki jadwal yang paling sedikit diantara Dokter lainnya, maka aku menyuruhmu untuk merawat Zitao dirumahnya. Bagaimana?"

Ingin rasanya kepala itu menggeleng, mengingat perlakuan Zitao selama ini terhadapnya. Dirumah sakit saja, sudah lebih dari lima kali kepalanya mendapat tinju gratis dari Zitao. Apa lagi dirumahnya nanti. Bisa-bisa seluruh badannya memar-memar. Rasa sakit dikepalanya mengingatkannya pada tinju Zitao tadi pagi. Salahnya memang, karena tiba-tiba ingin mencium bibir Zitao saat anak itu sedang asik bergelut dengan mimpinya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir itu akan menyatu, sedikit lagi.. dan.. BUKH..

"Yifan, bagaimana. Kau menerimanya, kan."

"Ah, eh.. iya. Baiklah. Aku akan merawatnya," Yifan tergagap karena dipaksa bangun dari lamunannya.

Nyonya Huang tersenyum lega. Dia sangat beruntung karena masih ada Dokter yang mau merawat putri satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

Ciit

Lamborghini hitam itu berhenti tepat dihalaman rumah mewah milik keluarga Huang. Yifan keluar dari dalamnya, berputar kemudian membuka pintu sebelahnya. Separuh tubuh bagian atasnya masuk kemudian keluar dengan membawa Zitao digendongannya.

Zitao mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yifan. Ada sedikit kebanggaan di hati Yifan, karena sebelumnya Zitao tidak pernah menyentuhnya seintim saat ini.

Yifan menggendong Zitao sampai ke depan pintu utama dan meletakkannya di atas kursi roda kemudian mendorongnya masuk kedalam. Zitao tidak cacat, hanya saja dia tidak mau membuang tenaganya hanya untuk berjalan, toh Yifan pasti akan menggendongnya.

"Nah, Yifan, ini kamar Zitao dan kamar disebelah kamar ini adalah kamarmu," ucap Nyonya Huang ketika mereka sampai didalam kamar Zitao.

"Kamarku?" Yifan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Rumah kita berjauhan, ibu takut jika Zitao kambuh dan kau tidak ada disini. Jadi ibu rasa jika kau berada disini, itu akan lebih baik."

Alasan yang logis, tapi sekarang apa alasan Yifan untuk menolaknya. "Ah, baiklah. Tapi aku harus membicarakannya kepada ibuku,"

"Tidak masalah, ibu yakin, ibumu akan mengizinkannya," Nyonya Huang tersenyum kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan mereka.

Kini hanya tinggal Yifan dan Zitao. Yifan mendorong kursi roda itu mendekati ranjang milik Zitao. Yifan duduk dipinggiran ranjang Zitao, mengamati kamar yang seperti layar televisi zaman dulu. Hitam putih. Oke, ini keterlaluan, kamar itu di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih memang, namun coraknya menggambarkan seekor panda. Semuanya, dinding, tirai jendela, almari, meja belajar, seprai, sarung bantal..

"Kau bisa menolaknya, kalau kau tidak ingin, Dok,"

"Apa?" tanya Yifan kurang jelas.

"Tawaran Mama-ku tadi, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri tanpamu."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Jika aku tinggal disini, aku bisa melihat kebiasaan buruk apa saja yang kau lakukan dirumah."

"Ya! Kau tidak takut aku akan membully mu disini, eoh?"

"Coba saja, diruangan ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kamarmu ini kedap suara, kan?"

"Ya! Kau.."

Bruk

Zitao mendarat mulus diatas Yifan. Baru saja ia akan memukul kepala Yifan, tetapi kakinya tersangkut di pijakan kaki kursi rodanya. Kehilangan keseimbangan, dan kini berakhir diatas Yifan.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan bisa membully ku,"

"Terlalu percaya diri."

Greb

Yifan memeluk erat tubuh ramping Zitao. Mengunci semua pergerakan Zitao. Ia tersenyum puas kemudian memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya menggoda gadis yang 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu adalah hoby barunya kini.

"Ya! Dokter gila, apa yang kau lakukan?" Zitao meronta.

"Sttt.. diamlah sebentar, aku menyukai posisi seperti ini,"

Terdiam. Satu detik.. dua detik.. sepuluh detik.. lima belas detik..

"Dokter,"

"Hmm.."

"Kaki ku, sepertinya berdarah,"

"Hah," sontak Yifan melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk untuk melihat keadaan kaki Zitao.

Berhasil. Yifan tidak melihat sedikitpun lecet di kaki putih Zitao. "Kau menipuku,"

Zitao tersenyum miring, menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah mengatakan 'bagaimana' lewat raut wajahnya, "Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku, jika tidak ingin mendapatkan memar di sekujur tubuhmu,"

Tapi Yifan menyalah artikan ucapan Zitao. Entahlah, otak Yifan tidak bisa bekerja efektif jika sudah didekat Zitao. Salahkan tubuh Zitao yang selalu mengundang birahinya, salahkan bibir Zitao yang selalu menggoda Yifan untuk mengecupnya, salahkan mata Zitao yang telah membawa Yifan kedalam pesonanya.

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya tanpa harus menyakitimu,"

"YA! DASAR DOKTER MESUM.." teriakan Zitao menggema diruangan hitam putih itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Yifan dengan susah payah menggeret kopernya menuju lantai bawah rumahnya.

"Mau kemana, Yifan. Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Nyonya Wu, ketika melihat putranya tidak memakai baju kerjanya dan malah membopong koper ukuran sedang.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya pada Ibu, mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja dirumah keluarga Huang. Anaknya mengidap kanker otak, dan menyuruhku untuk merawatnya dirumah. Ibu tidak apa-apa jika aku menginap disana?"

"Tidak masalah, asalkan kau tidak lupa untuk pulang sesekali."

Yifan duduk disebelah Ibunya lalu memeluknya erat, "Tidak akan, hanya Ibu yang kumiliki didunia ini. Aku tidak akan melupakan itu."

"Sudahlah, Ibu hanya bercanda." Nyonya Wu menepuk pelan pundak anaknya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," Yifan mengecup lembut pipi Ibunya.

.

.

.

Baru saja lima langkah memasuki ruang tamu, Yifan dikejutkan oleh isakan Nyonya Huang.

"Ibu kenapa?"

"Zitao.. Yifan, Zitao.."

"Zitao kenapa?"

"Zitao mengamuk, Ibu tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Papanya sedang diluar kota, biasanya dia yang selalu menenangkan Zitao,"

"Biar kucoba menenangkannya," tawaran Yifan mendapat anggukan dari Nyonya Huang.

Secara perlahan-lahan Yifan membuka pintu, beruntung pintu itu tidak dikunci. Dan pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan Yifan setelah ia benar-benar masuk kedalamnya. Kandang panda itu hancur, benar-benar hancur. Buku berserakan dimana-mana, sobekan kertas juga ikut andil untuk menambah suasana hancur kamar itu. Kaca pecah, boneka yang sudah rusak dan isinya berhamburan entah kemana-mana.

Kini pandangan Yifan terarah kebawah kakinya. Ia pungut kertas berwarna merah hati dengan hiasan pita disetiap sudutnya. Ah, itu bukan kertas, itu adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Sepertinya Yifan tahu sebab mengamuknya gadis bermata panda itu. Yifan melangkah maju untuk mendekati Zitao.

"Jangan mendekat,"

Yifan tidak menghiraukan ucapan gadis yang kini duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya. Sungguh keadaan yang sangat menyakitkan hati Yifan.

"Jangan mendekat ku bilang," teriaknya.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus melangkah dan berhenti ketika sudah dihadapan Zitao. Berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Zitao lalu memeluknya.

Zitao meronta, sangat kuat hingga Yifan jatuh terduduk.

"Kalian pria semuanya sama saja, membuatku bergantung pada kalian dan akhirnya menyampakkanku seperti barang yang tidak ada gunanya." teriak Zitao dengan derai air mata.

Yifan bangkit dan berdiri. Sungguh ini sangat membuat Yifan sakit, melihat gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya selama ini menangis.

"Maksudmu dia," Yifan melemparkan undangan itu tidak jauh dari Zitao. Zitao melihatnya. "Apa kau pikir, aku seburuk itu, eoh?" Yifan mulai kehilangan kontrolnya. "Aku bisa saja menolaknya saat di rumah sakit, untuk apa merawat anak yang hidupnya hanya sebentar lagi. Tapi tidak, aku tidak melakukannya, aku ingin kau memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Aku ingin merawat mu hingga kau sembuh, walaupun itu sangat tidak mungkin."

Yifan menghela nafasnya kasar. "Tapi kau sudah terlanjur berpikiran seperti itu, apa boleh buat. Aku akan pergi, besok pagi akan ada Dokter baru yang menggantikanku."

Yifan membalikkan badannya.

Grep

Sepasang tangan mungil melingkar di dadanya. Zitao memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak ingin sendirian."

Yifan merasakan basah di punggungnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Zitao, membingkai wajah Zitao dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengusap jejak air mata Zitao dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku ingin mengambil obatmu. Mungkin karena terlambat minum obat, kau jadi seperti ini."

Zitao tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Dokternya.

Dengan perlahan Yifan menggendong Zitao dan mendudukkannya untuk bersandar dikepala ranjang. Mengambil obat dan menyerahkannya pada Zitao untuk diminum. Setelah itu ia bereskan kamar Zitao, walau hanya sekenanya saja. Mengingat dia bukanlah tukang bersih-bersih yang handal, tetapi paling tidak, kamar itu bisa terlihat agak nyaman.

Zitao mengamati setiap pergerakan Yifan. Begitu pula Yifan sesekali ia juga melirik kearah Zitao. Setelah lumayan beres, Yifan berhenti. Ia menarik kursi belajar Zitao lalu duduk menghadap Zitao.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Zitao tidak menjawab, dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yifan. Kini gantian Yifan yang terdiam, ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Zitao selanjutnya. Apakah dugaannya benar-

Chu

-kalau Zitao akan menciumnya.

Hanya tiga detik, dan dia bersumpah jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia memang sering melakukan adegan-adegan kissing dengan lawan mainnya di drama-drama. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika melakukannya atas dasar cinta bisa menjadi seperti ini. Benarkah? Seorang Huang Zi Tao sedang jatuh cinta?

Dan hanya tiga detik setelah Zitao melepas tautannya, Yifan menarik tengkuk Zitao. Menyatukan kembali tautannya dengan Zitao. Menghisap setiap inci mulut bagian luar dan dalam milik Zitao.

Zitao mendorong kecil dada Yifan. Yifan melepaskan sebentar tautannya hanya untuk memberi Zitao waktu untuk menarik nafasnya setelahnya, Yifan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Tidak peduli bahwa umur Zitao masih terlalu muda untuknya, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona Zitao.

Yifan menuntun Zitao untuk berbaring. Kemudian ia menindih gadis cantik itu, tidak sepenuhnya karena berat badannya ia tumpukan kepada siku sebelah kirinya.

Yifan berhenti bermain dibibir Zitao, kini ia beralih ke leher jenjang gadis panda itu. Zitao melenguh ketika bibir Yifan menyentuh kulit lehernya.

Yifan menghisapnya pelan, tidak berniat meninggalkan kissmark disana. Tangan jahilnya kini meraba kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Zitao lalu melepasnya.

Klik.. satu sudah terlepas.

"Dokter, kau tidak berniat melakukannya sekarang, kan?"

Klik.. dua kancing terlepas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Yifan ditengah-tengah aksinya.

Klik.. tiga kancing

"Mama melihat kita dari depan pintu,"

"Hah," setelah mendengar ucapan Zitao, tanpa babibu Yifan langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Zitao tanpa memperdulikan jika mereka sedang ditepi ranjang-

-dan-

Brukk

Yifan mendarat didinginnya lantai kamar Zitao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart To Heart**

**Author : Rinzi Tao**

**Pair : KRISTAO / TAORIS / FANTAO**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan – Huang Zi Tao**

**Other : Exo Member as Cameo **

**Genre : Romance, Angst + Humor, Death Chara**

**Lengh : diganti jadi Threeshot**

**Note : Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat yang udah mau follow, favorite, read n review ff ini. Untuk balasan reviewnya ada di bawah. Terus mian ya karena telah membuat mata reader-deul sakit dengan typo yang nyelip dimana-mana. Udah diperiksa sih, tapi apalah daya |salahkan mata saya yang masih kurang teliti| tetep aja masih ada typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Kenapa cinta datang kepada orang yang tepat, tetapi pada saat yang salah"_

_"__Entahlah, tapi aku tidak menyesal telah mengenal dan mencintaimu"_

**.**

::Rinzi Tao Present::

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Happy Reading*

**.**

_Kita ibarat dua tetes air yang bertemu di laut kehidupan._

_Kadang hujan nyaris memisahkan kita._

_Tapi pada cinta kita berpegang, namun kini angin yang lembut telah datang membawaku._

_Kuberikan hatiku agar kau merasakan, bagaimana cinta menjagamu._

_Sampai nanti, kita bertemu lagi sebagai sebuah bintang diangkasa._

**.**

Ruang tamu keluarga Huang yang tadinya lengang kini telah berisik oleh suara Televisi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, Zitao menikmati makan siangnya dengan senang di depan Televisi. Sementara Yifan masih sibuk mengurut bokongnya yang nyeri akibat terjatuh dari ranjang Zitao.

"Ini semua salahmu, harusnya kau yang melakukan ini, bukan malah membiarkanku sengsara seperti ini. Akh.."

Zitao menatap cuek kearah Yifan, sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum geli melihat posisi Yifan yang tengkurap di kursi panjang yang ada di sebelah Zitao. Tangan kanannya, Yifan gunakan untuk mengurut-urut kecil daerah di sekitar bokongnya sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh kau membuka kemejaku,"

"Tapi tidak harus menipuku, kan,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi kalau tidak dengan cara itu kau pasti tidak akan melepaskanku," Zitao menyuap suapan terakhir nasi yang ada dipiringnya.

Yifan mengerang dengan suara yang dibuat sesengsara mungkin. Zitao mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Yifan yang menyebalkan menurutnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria bisa sekarat seperti yang Yifan perlihatkan padanya saat ini hanya karena terjatuh dari ketinggian kurang dari satu meter.

Zitao meletakkan piringnya diatas meja, "Sudahlah jangan berpura-pura, mana obatku?"

"Ck. Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan," gerutu Yifan kemudian bangkit dan mengambil obat-obatan yang harus di telan oleh Zitao.

Yifan jongkok di depan kursi roda Zitao, menyamakan posisinya agar sejajar dengan Zitao. "Ini, makanlah dengan teratur. Aku ingin melihatmu sembuh."

Zitao menerima botol-botol kecil dari tangan Yifan. "Terima kasih dan bisakah kau agak menjauh sedikit."

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Zitao." tangan Yifan terangkat untuk membelai rambut Zitao kemudian menyembunyikan dibalik telinganya.

Yifan menyadari perubahan wajah Zitao. Ia menemukan semburat merah disekitar pipi putih Zitao. Senyum nakal kemudian terpatri di wajah tampan Yifan ketika melihat Zitao tidak berkutik di hadapannya.

"Kenapa diam, hm?" Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Zitao.

Zitao memejamkan matanya kesal, "Dokter, kau mau botol ini mendarat di kepalamu, eoh?"

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali. Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku," wajah Yifan semakin dekat bahkan ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Zitao menyentuh kulit pipinya.

"Mama tidak berada dirumah bukan berarti kau bisa menyentuhku dimanapun kau mau kan, Dok?"

Ya, Nyonya Huang memang pergi setelah mengetahui dan melihat bahwa Zitao sudah bisa tenang dari amarahnya. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua dan beberapa maid saja yang tinggal dirumah besar itu.

"Entahlah, tapi aku selalu tidak bisa mengontrol hormonku saat berada di dekatmu, Zitao," Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya, kembali keposisi awalnya jongkok di depan kursi roda Zitao. "Apa sebaiknya kita menikah saja."

Zitao mendelik tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Yifan.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengucapkan ini padamu, aku hanya ingin kita selalu bersama, jadi kurasa menikah adalah pilihan yang cocok." jelas Yifan pada Zitao.

"Kau tahukan, umurku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Kau tidak akan bahagia hidup bersamaku. Dan lagi aku hanya tertarik padamu tuan Wu, aku belum mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Dia lebih memilih pilihan orang tuanya dari pada aku. Aku merasa sangat hancur saat itu. Tapi hidup tidak akan selamanya terpuruk kan. Aku mencoba mengihklaskannya, sampai suatu saat aku bertemu dengan gadis panda yang telah mencuri perhatianku sejak pertama kali menatap matanya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku selalu datang lebih cepat dari jam kerjaku yang biasa hanya untuk melihat paras ayunya saat tertidur pulas. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Zitao."

Zitao terdiam mendengarkan setiap kata-kata Yifan. Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapan pria mesum yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ia mencari kebohongan di setiap kata yang diucapkan Yifan. Tapi nihil, apa Yifan serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Hingga tanpa Zitao sadari air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia juga tidak tahu apa itu air mata kesedihan karena Yifan mengingatkannya lagi pada mantan pacarnya atau air mata kebahagiaan karena Yifan mencintainya.

"Aku tahu memang terlalu sulit melupakannya, tapi aku akan terus berusaha agar kau bisa mencintaiku," Yifan mengusap jejak air mata Zitao. "Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku dan aku yakin suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan cinta itu dari dirimu."

Zitao masih terdiam, mungkin masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Yifan menarik nafasnya berat kemudian ia berdiri, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku." Yifan tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap pelan puncak kepala Zitao.

"Cepat habiskan obatnya kemudian tidur siang. Kau tidak boleh stres dan terlalu banyak berpikir." Yifan mematikan Televisi yang sejak tadi sibuk ribut sendiri kemudian mendorong kursi roda Zitao menuju kamar Zitao.

Sesampainya dikamar, Zitao meminta Yifan mengambilkan air minum kemudian menelan lima butir obat sekaligus. Seperti yang diperintahkan Yifan tadi, selesai meminum obatnya Zitao merangkak naik keatas ranjangnya untuk tidur siang.

Yifan menaikkan selimut yang Zitao kenakan hingga sebatas dadanya. Seperti mendapat suatu dorongan kuat dari hatinya, Yifan memberanikan diri untuk mengecup puncak kepala Zitao lalu membelai rambutnya pelan, "Tidurlah,"

"Dokter,"

Baru saja satu langkah Yifan akan meninggalkan Zitao, tapi suara lembut itu berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Yifan berbalik dan jongkok menghadap Zitao. "Ada apa, kau harus tidur, Zitao,"

Cukup lama Zitao terdiam memandang gugup wajah Yifan. Melihat senyum Yifan yang sangat sangat sangat manis menurutnya membuat kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tadi seperti tercekat ditenggorokan.

Yifan mengusap puncak kepala Zitao lagi. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Tidurlah, kau harus istirahat. Aku akan ke Rumah Sakit sebentar untuk mengambil obatmu."

Yifan berkata lembut dan kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Zitao sendiri di kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil beberapa obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan oleh Zitao. Langkah yang tadinya riang kini terasa berat ketika melihat Luhan dari kejauhan dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Bohong jika Yifan baik-baik saja bila melihat Luhan ada didekatnya, bohong jika Yifan berkata bahwa ia sudah benar-benar tidak mencintai Luhan.

Hanya tinggal dua langkah lagi mereka akan berpapasan. Tetapi tidak sempat karena Luhan telah menghentikan langkahnya yang mau tidak mau diikuti oleh Yifan.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Yifan." Setelah beberapa detik terdiam akhirnya Luhan bersuara.

**.**

Luhan dan Yifan duduk berhadapan di ruang kerja Luhan. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk bicara diruangan Luhan, karena hanya dia yang memiliki ruangan sendiri. Jika di ruangan Yifan mungkin mereka akan di ganggu oleh Suho atau Jongin. Tidak mungkin juga jika mereka keluar, mengingat betapa dibutuhkannya seorang Luhan di lingkungan Rumah Sakit.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Luhan. Tangan-tangan indahnya ia satukan kemudian menopang dagunya.

Yifan menatap wajah Luhan kemudian turun ke jari manis ditangan kanannya. Cincin emas dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang terlihat sangat indah dan sangat pas berada di jari lentik Luhan. Sakit itu serasa datang lagi mendera hatinya.

"Bagaimana pestanya? Apakah menyenangkan? Maaf aku tidak bisa datang kepesta mu, aku harus mengurus salah satu pasien dirumahnya."

"Apa dia seorang gadis?"

Yifan melihat kesedihan di raut wajah Luhan. Tapi Yifan pura-pura tidak peduli dengan itu. Yifan mengangguk.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Yifan mendengus sebal karena pertanyaan Luhan. "Kurasa masalah itu bukan urusanmu, Lu."

"Dia pasti gadis beruntung bisa mendapatkan cintamu dalam waktu yang singkat. Tidak seperti diriku yang menunggu hingga bertahun-tahun untuk bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Dan setelah kau bosan, kau membuangnya tanpa melihat air matanya." Sambung Yifan.

"Kau tahu ini bukan kemauan ku. Aku memang mencintai Sehun, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan mu. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Yifan berdiri. "Aku harus pergi." Ia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Apa dia menunggu mu?"

Yifan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Kedua tangannya sedikit mengepal seperti sedang menahan perasaannya. Luhan berjalan menghampiri kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di perut Yifan. Yifan terkejut dengan perbuatan Luhan, Luhan memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Apa kau akan membenci ku setelah ini." Luhan berkata lirih. "Tolong jangan benci aku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Maaf telah membuat mu sakit."

Yifan melepaskan ikatan tangan Luhan diperutnya dan berbalik menghadap Luhan. Ia baru sadar, ternyata Luhan menangis sejak tadi. Amarah tadi kini telah berubah menjadi rasa iba. Apakah ini termasuk kelemahannya, Yifan selalu tidak bisa melihat air mata seorang wanita. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap jejak air mata di pipi mulus milik Luhan. Perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis.. aku tidak akan bisa membenci mu. Itu adalah pilihanmu dan aku menghargainya. Mungkin kita memang tidak berjodoh." Yifan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan.

"Terima kasih karena tidak membenci ku," Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan melihat Zitao dan Mamanya sedang asik bercanda di beranda belakang rumahnya. Setelah meletakkan obat-obatan Zitao, Yifan menghampiri anak dan ibu yang sedang tertawa riang.

"Yifan, kau sudah kembali," sapa Nyonya Huang ketika melihat Yifan berjalan menuju beranda.

Zitao memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Yifan karena posisinya membelakangi ruang tengah. Yifan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Setelah sampai, Yifan duduk di kursi yang belum ada penghuninya.

"Yifan. Ibu rasa Zitao membutuhkan udara yang lebih segar untuk kesehatannya. Kebetulan kami punya sebuah Villa di sekitar kaki gunung Bukhasan. Udara disana sangat sejuk dan sehat suasananya juga sangat nyaman. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika merawat Zitao disana?"

Yifan melirik Zitao. Agak heran dengan sikap Mama Zitao, bisa-bisanya beliau mempercayakan Zitao kepadanya, apa beliau tidak takut kalau-kalau putri semata wayangnya itu disakiti olehnya. Apalagi mereka hanya akan tinggal berdua saja disana.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," kini Zitao yang bersuara.

"Tidak, bukan begitu hanya saja aku harus memberi tahu Ibu ku dulu."

"Dasar anak Mami," ejek Zitao.

"Zitao." Nyonya Huang menatap tajam Zitao. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian juga tidak pergi sekarang, mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi."

Yifan mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mencintainya, Yifan."

Suara lembut namun tajam milik Nyonya Wu menghiasi acara makan malam ketika Yifan mengutarakan keinginan Mama Zitao.

Yifan berdehem gugup, "Bu, aku ingin menikahinya."

Sendok dan garpu yang tadi menari-nari di atas piring kini berhenti total dari kegiatannya. Nyonya Wu meletakannya kasar sehingga bunyi dentingan itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Yifan.

"Ibu tidak akan mengizinkannya kalau untuk masalah itu. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, kenapa kau malah memilihnya orang yang hidupnya hanya tinggal hitungan bulan." Nyonya Wu berdiri dari duduknya dan mendorong kasar kursi makannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yifan.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Bu." Teriak Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan menyusun barang-barang yang sudah ia dan Zitao siapkan sebelumnya kedalam Lamborghini Reventon milik Zitao. Hari ini mereka akan berangkat ketempat yang disebut oleh Mama Zitao beberapa hari yang lalu. Zitao ingin membantu, tetapi Yifan melarangnya. Jadilah Zitao hanya duduk tenang di dalam mobil menunggu hingga Yifan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Setelah siap, Yifan masuk menyusul Zitao. Ia menurunkan jendela disebelah Zitao saat melihat Mamanya berjalan mendekati mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang, semoga perjalannya menyenangkan." Nyonya Huang mengecup puncak kepala anaknya.

Zitao tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yifan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari pekarangan rumah mewah Zitao.

**.**

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam menempuh perjalanan mereka sampai di sebuah Villa yang Zitao katakan itu adalah milik keluarganya.

Zitao keluar dari mobil, kemudian berjalan masuk untuk menyalakan lampu di bagian dalam. Yifan mengambil beberapa barang yang di perlukan saja untuk dibawa masuk. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Barang-barang lainnya bisa besok kan?

Yifan berlari menyusul Zitao.

Zitao duduk di kursi panjang ruang tengah menunggu kedatangan Yifan.

"Kau harus minum obat dulu. Baru setelah itu tidur. Kamarmu yang mana?" ucap Yifan setelah duduk disamping Zitao dan menyerahkan beberapa butir obat untuk Zitao minum.

"Itu." Zitao menunjuk salah satu pintu bilik. "Cuma itu yang bisa dibuka."

Yifan mendelik kaget. Sekarang apa lagi rencana gadis ini. Jangan bilang kalau Yifan harus tidur di kursi panjang ini.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Zitao menepuk-nepuk kursi tempatnya duduk. "Kurasa disini tidak buruk."

"Tidak akan. Kau saja yang tidur disini." Yifan berjalan menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Zitao tadi.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana. Itu tempatku." Zitao berlari kecil menyusul Yifan.

.

Zitao tidur dengan posisi miring, sebenarnya tidak tidur karena sejak tadi matanya memandang Yifan yang sedang terdidur disebelahnya. Ya, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur bersama karena tidak satupun yang mau untuk tidur di ruang tengah.

"Aku tahu aku tampan tapi tidak seharusnya kau memandangku tanpa kedip seperti itu." Ucap Yifan dengan mata terpejam. Ternyata ia juga belum tertidur, hanya matanya saja yang terpejam.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau terus memandangku seperti itu." Yifan membuka matanya kemudian memiringkan badannya menghadap Zitao. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai menyukaiku."

"Aku memang menyukaimu."

"Maksudku lebih dari hanya sekedar suka."

Zitao menarik nafasnya dalam. "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikannya."

Yifan bergerak mendekati Zitao lalu tidur di bantal yang sama dengan Zitao sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat saat ini. Ia ingin melihat apa reaksi dari Zitao.

Tangan Zitao terangkat naik mendekati wajah Yifan. Jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menyusuri wajah tampan Yifan. Mulai dari kening kemudian turun ke hidung mancungnya.

"Kenapa cinta datang kepada orang yang tepat, tetapi pada saat yang salah?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku tidak menyesal telah mengenal dan mencintaimu."

Telunjuk Zitao turun ke bibir Yifan. "Apa kau selalu serius dengan semua ucapanmu?"

Yifan mengawaskan tangan Zitao dari wajahnya. Badannya ia turunkan sedikit sehingga kini posisinya agak sedikit lebih rendah dari Zitao. Tangannya terulur untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Zitao dan wajahnya ia sembunyikan di depan dada Zitao.

"Aku adalah manusia paling beruntung jika bisa memelukmu seperti ini setiap hari," ucap Yifan sambil memejamkan matanya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint dari tubuh Zitao.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika suatu saat aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Apa itu sebuah janji?"

"Tidak, itu adalah sebuah usaha."

Zitao tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yifan.

"Tidurlah. Tidur terlampau larut tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Zitao."

"Dengan posisi seperti ini."

"Memangnya kenapa, aku menyukainya. Ini lebih baik dari pada kita berjauhan. Itu akan sulit bagiku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Yifan memberi alasan.

Lagi-lagi Zitao tersenyum. Sungguh alasan yang sangat tidak berbobot pikirnya. Bilang saja jika ingin memelukku sampai pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting.. Ting..

Kembar onix Yifan terbuka perlahan-lahan ketika suara denting piano menyapa pendengarannya. Ia lirik tempat disebelahnya kosong itu berarti Zitao sudah bangun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil jam diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, ternyata sudah pukul 9 pagi. Pantas saja Zitao sudah bangun.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah mencari sumber suara. Dan ketemu, ia melihat Zitao tengah memainkan beberapa nada. Yifan berjalan mendekati Zitao kemudian duduk tepat disamping Zitao.

Zitao berhenti. "Sudah bangun Dokter tampan."

Yifan memeluk pinggang Zitao, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sempit Zitao. "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tidur tetapi melihatmu sudah tidak ada disana seleraku untuk tidur lagi jadi hilang."

Suasana menjadi hening tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk bersuara. Zitao memandang paras Yifan, memuji ketampanan bak pangeran dari negeri dongen milik dokter muda itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu memandangiku dalam diam?" Ucap Yifan. Biarpun matanya terpejam tapi dia tahu benar bahwa sejak tadi Zitao menatap kearah dirinya.

Bukannya menjawab Zitao malah merendahkan kepalanya untuk menyentuh bibir Yifan. Yifan membuka matanya saat bibir plum Zitao menempel lembut dibibirnya. Tidak ada lumatan hanya ciuman biasa.

Yifan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Zitao setelah Zitao melepas tautan mereka. Senyum nakal itu lagi yang kini bertengger di bibir indah Yifan. "Apa kau mulai mencintaiku?"

Zitao mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sayunya beberapa kali dan terlihat sangat imut dimata Yifan. "Entahlah, aku selalu merasa tenang bila berada didekatmu. Apa itu bisa dikatakan cinta?"

Yifan berdiri lalu mengendong Zitao menggunakan kedua lengannya. Yifan membawa Zitao masuk kembali kekamar mereka. Zitao tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali, ia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan selanjutnya.

Yifan meletakkan tubuh ramping Zitao di atas ranjang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya juga. Tidak sepenuhnya menindih tubuh mungil Zitao.

"Apa kau masih merasa nyaman?" salah satu tangan Yifan terangkat untuk membelai pipi Zitao.

Zitao mengangguk tanpa ada keraguan.

Yifan mengecup kening Zitao turun kehidung dan berhenti di bibir. "Apa ini masih membuatmu nyaman?"

Tidak mengangguk tidak pula menggeleng, Zitao hanya diam memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Yifan.

Yifan mencium bahu Zitao yang terbuka karena leher baju yang dikenakannya kucup lebar, kemudian naik mendekati perpotongan leher Zitao. Mengecup lembut leher Zitao dengan jilatan-jilatan dan gigit-gigitan kecil. Zitao mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Berusaha agar tidak ada suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Suara yang dapat membangkitkan nafsu buas seorang Wu Yifan.

Yifan menghentikan ciumannya pada leher Zitao. Ia menatap tepat di titik mata Zitao. Tangan nakalnya yang tadi diam kini bergerak merayapi wajah Zitao. Memulainya dari kening, alis, hidung dan berhenti di bibir. Jarinya membuat pola sesuai dengan lengkung bibir Zitao.

"Mengapa aku selalu ingin mengecupnya?"

Zitao menyingkirkan jari Yifan dari bibir sexy nya. "Bukan bibirku yang salah tapi nafsumu saja yang terlalu besar." Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Yifan agar menjauh darinya. Tapi sia-sia karena Yifan jelas lebih kuat darinya.

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya?"

"Takut. Mengapa harus takut dengan calon suami sendiri."

Yifan terkejut dengan ucapan Zitao. Apa yang baru saja Zitao ucapkan? Calon suami? Apa Zitao telah menerimanya? Apa Zitao juga mencintainya? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkeliling dikepala Yifan. Tetapi kemudian hilang seketika karena merasakan benda kenyal kesukaannya menempel di bibirnya. Zitao menciumnya. Lagi.

Yifan tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Senyum kebahagiaan itu tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya. Yifan kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Kali ini berbeda karena Yifan agak sedikit kasar dengan permainannya. Ia melumat habis bibir peach pujaannya itu sesekali diselingi dengan gigitan kecil.

Zitao menerima dengan senang hati ketika lidah Yifan datang menyapa rongga mulutnya. Ia merasakan tangan nakal Yifan mulai bergerak menuju dadanya. Dan benar saja karena kini tiga kancing teratas bajunya sudah lepas. Hanya tinggal dua kancing lagi dan baju itu akan terbuka sempurna.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Yifan mengangkat sedikit tubuh Zitao kemudian menarik lepas baju yang dikenakannya. Yifan menghentikan ciumannya, menatap kagum pemandangan indah yang berada tepat di bawah wajahnya walaupun masih menggunakan pelindung berwarna hitam. Ia kemudian mengecupi dada bagian atas Zitao. Tangannya nakalnya kembali bergerak kebelakang punggung Zitao untuk mencari sesuatu.

Klik

Dan berhasil. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan baju yang Zitao gunakan tadi. Yifan harus menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat jelas ukuran dua gundukan indah di dada Zitao. Mungkin satu tangan lebarnya tidak akan muat menampungnya.

Perlahan Yifan menurunkan wajahnya. Suara desahan tertahan milik Zitao menyapa pendengarannya ketika mulut basahnya mengulum lembut puncak dada Zitao.

"Yi.. Yifan." Suara Zitao terdengar gugup.

Yifan tidak menghiraukan Zitao ia masih terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Tanpa menghentikan kulumannya pada niple Zitao, tangannya ikut bermain di dada sebelah kiri milik Zitao. Meremasnya pelan dengan sedikit gerakan berputar seperti sedang membuat adonan kue.

"Akhh," desahan itu akhirnya lepas juga dari belah unik milik Zitao. Dadanya terangkat keatas kala menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Yifan. Tangannya bergerak menjambak kecil rambut Yifan meminta Yifan agar menghentikan aksinya. Tapi rupanya nafsu Yifan benar-benar bangkit ia bahkan tega membuat leher dan dada Zitao yang putih menjadi merah kebiru-biruan.

Yifan kembali ke bibir Zitao tanpa melepas kerja tangan kanannya di dada Zitao kemudian turun lagi keleher. Nafas Zitao terengah-engah, Yifan mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia sangat suka ketika bibir plum calon istrinya itu mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kenikmatan. Bahkan cara Zitao terengah pun Yifan menyukainya. Ah, Yifan benar-benar menggilai gadis panda ini rupanya.

Yifan menghentikan semua aksinya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit agak tinggi, menatap lurus mata Zitao. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Zitao, sepertinya 'adik' ku menginginkan lebih dari ini,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE**

**.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**Fiuh... #LapKeringet**

**Maaf ya reader-deul soalnya ini gak jadi Twoshot #Bow. Aku gak bisa dan gak tau lagi ini ff mau digimanain, jadi yaa.. seperti yang reader-deul baca. #Berantakan. NC scenenya nyambung di Chap depan. #Smirk. Chap depan adalah chap end karena ini aku bikin jadi Threeshot. OK.**

**Balasan Review**

**kriswu393 : Ini udah next. :D makasih lo udah mau review.**

**Xyln : Kacian kacian kacian. :D ini udah lanjut. Makasih atas reviewnya. Satu lagi, tolong jangan siksa saya dengan tidak melanjutkan TRAPPED #Gelesotan #DiGamparXyln. Maaf lo kalo aku sering nulis namepen qamu jadi Xlyn, ini bukan typo tapi memang panggilan sayang aku ke qamu. #XylnMuntah. XD**

**unique fire : ini udah next. Hayo ketauan maniak mesum scene ya. #TosDulu. Makasih atas reviewnya lo.**

** .18 : Kan keliatan dari wajahnya. Haha #DiTabokYifan. Bisa sembuh gak ya, qita tanya Yifan aja yuk, kan dia dokternya. XD makasih udah mau review ff abal ku.**

**kt : Makasih, komen qamu buat semangatku naik untuk lanjutin ini ff. Ini udah lanjut, jangan lupa review lagi ya. #Wink**

**KrisWuYipanda : IYAAA,,, INI UDAH LANJUT XD. Qamu komen pake caps lock aku bales pake caps lock juga, biar lebih greget. Haha. Makasih lo udah mau review.**

**devimalik : siapa yang imut, authornya? Hahaha #DiTabok. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah mau review.**

**Omaigat : Galak sesekali boleh dong. XD makasih atas reviewnya.**

**.**

**Maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau gelar. Kkkk #LuKiraUndangan.**

**.**

**See You Next Chap**

**.**

**::RinZiTao::**


End file.
